Safe
by doseofodesta
Summary: Newt didn't know what he expected to see when it opened. He hoped for Thomas and the others to be standing on the other side, waiting for them. But he knew that was unlikely. There was a better chance of him finding a Griever than his friend. Of all the terrorizing things that could have been locked behind the doors, he hadn't imagined to be faced with 15 frightened girls.
1. Chapter 1

Sonya was awake when the chaos started.

All she wanted to do was sleep, after so many restless nights in the maze, terrifying nights that had her jumping at every creak in the stone walls, she should have welcomed a safe place to sleep. But as she curled up on the gym floor, listening to her friends snoring quietly around her, she lay awake and stared at the ceiling.

She traced and retraced the cracks in the cement, a habit formed after years in the maze. She found patterns in the ceiling until her eyes grew so tired they all blurred together.

There was only half of their group in the gym. The other fifteen or so girls had been taken to a different room to sleep, and Aris to one alone. No one liked the idea of being separated. Harriet protested for a good twenty minutes, but eventually even she followed the guard into the other room. As she was leaving she looked at Sonya the way she had every time they split up.

 _You're in charge. Be careful._

Then Sonya and a dozen other girls were herded into a small gym on the other side of the building.

Even with only half of them there, it was crowded with little room to move. The girl sleeping to her right had luckily leaned away enough so Sonya could stretch out, but she still felt trapped in the middle of the floor. She kept running through the events of the past few days in her head. Running, escaping, being rescued. Rachel. Somehow she always came back to Rachel.

Sonya rolled over on to her side to face the girl bundled up in blankets beside her. The room was black as pitch aside from the light shining in through the cracks in the door. She could only see the outline of her friend in the darkness. Kenzie's face was smushed into her pillow with her mess of curls tangled in front of her face.

"Kenz." Sonya whispered. Her voice sounded so much louder in the peaceful silence. Her friend didn't move.

"Kenz are you awake?" She asked.

"No." The other girl responded, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Do you think it's really over?" Sonya asked. She knew she should just shut up and go to sleep but she couldn't let it go. They thought it was over when they escaped and Rachel ended up dead. "I mean what's going to happen? Are we just going to walk out into the real world tomorrow like everything's normal?"

"We'll find out tomorrow." Kenzie growled."Now shut up and let me sleep."

"But what if the world outside the maze is just as bad as it was in the maze?" Sonya asked. "What if-?"

Kenzie groaned and rolled herself over on to her back.

"Stop with the what ifs." She growled, pressing her hands to her face. She sighed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before propping herself up on her elbows. She looked a mess, her face was scratched and bruised from the maze, but her blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light.

"There is nothing out here that can be worse than in there." She said, giving a reassuring smile. "Everything's going to be okay."

That's when the alarm started blaring.

Kenzie up jerked in surprise, kicking Sonya as she did so. Sonya instinctively covered her ears and curled her head down. A girl behind her let out a started yelp as she sprang awake.

"What the hell is that?" Someone yelled. Sonya recognized the voice as Christina and lifted her head enough to see the small girl on her feet in the middle of the gym. She was looking around frantically trying to find the source of the noise. Others were waking up as well, all looking as confused and frightened as Sonya was. The small amount of light they had disappeared for a moment before emergency lights flickered on, illuminating the room in a red glare.

Sonya looked at the swarm of girls frantically buzzing around the room. No one knew what to do. It was as if they were all Newbies again, waking up scared and confused.

When Sonya turned back to look at Kenzie she saw her friend was quickly maneuvering through the crowd of frightened girls to the double doors.

"One night." The taller girl was mumbling. "I just wanted one night where I wasn't scared for my life."

"Wait!" Sonya yelled, springing to her feet. But before she could say anything more Kenzie yanked on the handle.

It didn't move. She tried again.

"It's locked." Kenzie said.

"What?" Sonya asked, the alarm still rattling in her ears.

"I said its fu-"

Kenzie stopped short when the alarm was abruptly silenced.

The girls seemed to freeze where they were, waiting for whatever came next. Kenzie's hand was still hovering over the handle, unsure of herself.

That's when Sonya realized they were all looking at her. Fourteen scared girls searching for a leader. They were looking to her for instruction, to tell them what to do. Sonya desperately wished Harriet was there.

But before she could say anything the doors opened from the outside.  
Standing in the doorway was a group of about ten boys with shocked looks on their faces.

"Who are these shanks?"

 **So this is my spin on The Scorch Trials if Group A and B had to work together. I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own The Maze Runner or any of it's characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Minho pushed on the large double doors, Newt didn't know what he expected to see when it opened. He hoped for Thomas and the others to be standing on the other side, waiting for them. But he knew that was unlikely. There was a better chance of him finding a Griever than his friend. Of all the terrorizing things that could have been locked behind the doors, he hadn't imagined to be faced with 15 frightened girls.

"Who are these shanks?" One of the boys asked, staring at the group of unfamiliar faces in disbelief. Newt scanned the crowed, silently hoping that one of the girls was Teresa. His breath caught when he saw a flash of black hair and pale skin, but the girl turned and his heart sank again. They weren't here.

"Who are you?" The girl closest to the door asked. She was tall, with thick black hair that sprung out in tight curls. Bright eyes stuck out from her dark skin. They were wide with surprise.

Everyone started speaking at once, then. Girls and Gladers, shouting over each other, trying to make sense of it all. Newt stayed quiet and listened, trying to decipher the chaos. He got pieces of the girls' story and realized very quickly just how similar it was to theirs. They were in a maze, rescued, their group was split up. It matched their experiences almost exactly.

The others started to realize it too, and as they did most of the voices died down. A girl with strawberry blonde hair moved to stand beside the girl who spoke. She was short, fragile looking, with twiggy limbs that made her bones appear to jut out of her pale skin. She didn't look pretty, she looked starving.

She looked directly at him when she spoke.

"Did you see anyone else?" She asked him.

The boys had woken up in a different building than the one they fell asleep in. When the alarm woke them they were in a small dark room and half of their group was gone. Thomas, Teresa, and nine others, missing. They only passed one small room before they found the gym and their friends hadn't been in it. Newt shook his head.

All of the hurt he felt for his missing friends shone in her dark green eyes and Newt knew that they were on the same side.

"Minho." Newt said, reaching out to his friend who was the only one still shouting. He was screaming at the girl with curly hair, ready to go to blows, but she just looked at him as if he were a child throwing a temper tantrum who didn't deserve her attention.

"Shut up." Newt snapped. "We need to find Thomas."

Minho stopped shouting, but his hands were still balled into fists.

"Yeah, Kenzie, we need to get out of here." The girl with the green eyes said, nodding in agreement with Newt. Kenzie turned back to the girl and Newt noticed, for the first time, that everyone else was looking at her as well. They had been waiting for her reaction and Newt realized that, whether she knew it or not, she was their leader. Kenzie turned back to the boys and shrugged.

"Kenzie." She said, holding out her hand for Minho to shake.

Minho didn't respond right away and Newt was afraid he'd spit on her hand and laugh in the girl's face. But surprisingly enough, after a few moments of contemplation, the boy just rolled his eyes.

"Minho." He said, showing no intentions of returning the gesture. "You didn't happen to see a flashing exit sign anywhere did you?"

"We came in same way you did." Kenzie responded. Then she pointed to the door on the opposite side of the gym. "They took everyone else out that way."

"There was a door we thought might lead outside but it wouldn't open." One of the Gladers explained. Newt couldn't tell who it was.

The girls started speaking then, all shouting out ways to get the exit open. Everything they came up with the boys had already tried.

"Well I'm not going outside until we find everyone else." The girl with the green eyes said. Her voice was significantly louder this time.

"Sonya's right." Kenzie said, trying to get everyone quiet again.

"Finding them won't matter if we can't get out." Winston said and Newt realized he was the one who had spoken earlier.

After a few minutes of them all arguing they came to the conclusion that half of them would go the way they came, looking for a way out, and the other half would go the way the others left, looking for their friends.

"Don't leave without us." Kenzie said to one of the girls deciding to help with the escape. Newt nodded to Minho, but knew he wouldn't leave them behind.

Then they set off to look for the other twenty teenagers, who were nowhere to be found.

As the group walked through the seemingly endless hallway, Sonya quickened her pace to catch up with Kenzie. There were twelve of them, all scattered as they walked at different speeds. Some people even ran up ahead, just barely close enough to see. The two girls stayed towards the middle of the pack, looking for any signs of their friends as they went.

"That Minho kid looked like he wanted to rip my head off." Kenzie laughed when Sonya fell in sync with her. She was much taller, but after two years of running, Sonya had no trouble keeping up with Kenzie's long strides.

"It's nothing personal." Newt said. She hadn't realized he was so close behind them and almost jumped when she heard his voice. "We finally got out of that shuck maze and wake up to a bloody fire alarm and you lot accusing _us_ of being the bad guys. Can't blame him for being angry."

Kenzie just kept walking and Sonya could tell she didn't like the boy's presence.

"I think you could've taken him." Sonya said. "You looked very frightening in your polka dot pajamas."

This made Kenzie smile and Sonya felt a little less like the world was falling apart. They hadn't had time to change out of the clothes they'd been given. Sonya's blue shirt was too big for her and fell past her shorts, it was the most comfortable she'd been since she arrived in the maze with her tight jeans and itchy shirt. Sonya found it amusing that a bunch of teenagers were wandering around a bizarre building, probably in the middle of the apocalypse, in their pajamas.

They turned right into another long hallway. The emergency lights flickered above them as they walked.

"Wicked sure loves their mazes." Sonya mumbled.

"At least this one doesn't have Grievers." Newt said. Sonya didn't respond and Newt must have thought it meant they didn't have Grievers in the girl's maze. "Grievers. Ugly buggers, look like the biggest shuck slug you've ever seen. If slugs had metal claws and tried to kill you-"

"We know what they are." Kenzie snapped. Cutting him off. "Is that how you hurt your leg? Grievers?"

Sonya hadn't even noticed Newt's leg until Kenzie pointed it out. He had his arms stretched out, showing how big Grievers were, and he dropped them to his sides.

"Something like that." He mumbled.

They walked the next few turns in silence and Newt walked ahead of them to be with another boy from his group.

"You're mean when you're stressed." Sonya said after a while.

"I just asked the kid how he hurt his leg. It's not my fault he looks like a kicked puppy." Kenzie said throwing her hands up.

"You get all snappy and defensive." She said. "Remember when Harriet put you in charge of the runners for a day? You nearly bit my head off."

"I know." Kenzie said. She ran her hands through her messy hair, and let out a stressed sigh. "It's just...it's only been us for so long..."

Sonya nodded in understanding, _everyone is looking at me like I know what the hell to do._

"But hey, at least they're not terrible looking." Kenzie said and Sonya smiled. She looked up at the two boys walking in front of them and was about to say something to Kenzie when she noticed something strange.

"What's on your necks?" She asked. The boys slowed down and turned their heads to look back at her.

"What are you talking about?" The boy on the right asked.

"Your necks, it says WICKED." She explained.

"No it doesn't." Newt said, attempting to look at his neck, until he realized he couldn't spin around far enough. He looked at the other boy's neck instead and his dark eyes widened.

"What does it say!?" The other boy screamed.

"You didn't know they were there?" Sonya asked, now thoroughly confused. The boy shook his head in disbelief.

"Must've done it while we were sleeping or something." He stuttered.

"Sonya." Kenzie said, her voice almost a whisper.

"What?" She asked, turning to her friend to see her frightened expression.

"You have one too." Kenzie spun her back around to get a better look at the back of Sonya's neck. She pulled the back of her shirt some to read it.

"That's impossible." Sonya whispered. "I never fell asleep."

"Property of Wicked. Group B. Subject B7. The Survivor."

Then someone in the front screamed.

 **So because I read TST a long time ago and I basically only have a few chapters to base Sonya off of anyway, she's probably going to be a bit OOC throughout the story. But I hope you guys still like her because I'm having fun with it. Thanks for the favorites and the follows, please review!**

 **ps. Sorry for mistakes, I'm posting this off of my phone which is making it incredibly difficult.**


End file.
